


Caught off guard

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Getting caught [2]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: When Shaun has a personal crisis and Dr Glassman is out of town he goes to Claire for answers but finds someone hiding out at Claire’s apartment.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Getting caught [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189004
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Caught off guard

“So what do you wanna do today?” Neil asked Claire as they were cuddling in her bed. They’d been together for a few months and often stayed at each other’s. 

“Hmm, just staying here with you seems like a good idea,” she said tilting her head up and kissing him.

“That works for me,” he said, he captured her lips again before rolling them over so he was laying on top of her, “I was thinking about making pancakes this morning so do you want to work up an appetite this morning?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” she replied wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down for a kiss. Their morning activities were cut short when there was a consistent knocking at her door. She rolled her eyes.

“Just ignore it,” he said, attacking her neck with his mouth. The knocking started up again and he sighed, rolling off her to let her answer it.

“Thank you,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“Whoever it is better have a good reason for interrupting us,” he called after her and she laughed.

Claire opened the door and was surprised to see Shaun there.

“Shaun, is everything alright?” She asked him.

“No,” he said walking through the door.

“Come in,” she said sarcastically.

“I think Lea is upset with me, I don’t know what I did wrong and Dr Glassman is away with Debbie for the weekend, I had no one else to go to,” he said really quickly.

“Shaun, is this something we can sort out later, I was kind of in the middle of something?” She asked.

“No, it can’t wait, I don’t know what to do,” he replied. He began pacing her living room.

“It’s alright Shaun,” she said, “what happened?”

“We were talking this morning, she asked me if her clothes looked nice, I told her that they didn’t to save her embarrassment. She then went into the bathroom and locked the door, now she won’t speak to me,” he said.

“If a woman asks you if her clothes look nice, no matter what, you say yes,” she said.

“But that would be lying,” he replied.

“Yes but sometimes lying-“ she started saying before they heard a loud bang and a quiet ‘shit’ coming from her bedroom.

“I think there is someone in the other room Claire,” he said.

“No, I don’t think there is,” she said quickly, “I got a cat, so it’s probably that.”

“But cats can’t speak,” he said walking past her, “there could be an intruder, we should check,” he grabbed the door handle to her bedroom and began to open it.

“Shaun, wait,” she said but he’d already opened it to reveal Neil standing in the middle of her bedroom, shirtless, unsure of what to do.

“Hello Dr Melendez,” he said.

“Hi Shaun,” Neil replied.

“I had a problem with Lea, Claire’s given me some advice but I don’t like it, what do you think I should do?” Shaun asked. Neil looked at Claire and she just shrugged.

“Just buy her some flowers and apologise,” he said.

“Okay,” he replied, he turned around to walk out.

“Shaun!” Claire called after him, he turned and faced her, “can you not mention what you saw today to anyone?” She asked as Neil stood behind her, now wearing a T-shirt.

“Do you mean that you and Dr Melendez are in a relationship?” He asked.

“Yes,” Claire replied.

“Everyone already knows,” he said, “no one has said anything because they are waiting for you to tell them, I was told to not tell you that though,” Claire and Neil looked at each other before looking back at Shaun who was walking out of her front door, “goodbye,” he said as he shut her door.

“Well that was awkward,” Neil said.

“It wouldn’t have been if you’d kept quiet,” she replied, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I tripped while putting my pants on,” he laughed, “they’re difficult things to work out.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be wearing them then,” Claire said, he smirked at her before picking her up and carrying her through to her bedroom.


End file.
